Return to Vice City
by RE Vegeta
Summary: Some of the best mobsters are turning up missing, including Tommy Vercetti,the best of the business.Joey Leone must go to Vice City and look for him.R&R please!(no chars. are mine)(sorry, man from gta3 is named Joey leone in my fic. its a cool name to me)


Chapter 1 I do not own any of the grand theft auto characters  
  
Joey Leone laid back, closing his eyes. Manny Kross, and now Tommy. This guy was good, and hitting the best of the business. His unknown employer had just given him some bad news, and the phone was still in his hand, dead. He thought back on the phone call, and sighed.  
  
Looking around his office, he felt a surge of pride. Marksmanship awards covered the walls, and signed papers of bravery and loyalty were stacked ankle high in the corner. But he didn't have what Tommy had, nobody did, nobody ever will. Tommy had respect from all the mobsters in the country, he was a prodigy. Tommy Vercetti, the best thief, gun runner, car booster, and anything else in the business. Even assassination was easy for him.  
  
"He was," Joey said madly rubbing his eyes. He had just gotten back from a long night of Diablo kicking, and he was cut everywhere. He walked over to the bathroom and turned on the sink. Splashing water onto his wounds, he remembered one day when he and Tommy had been boosting together.  
  
Tommy had come down from the big city for a meeting, and he decided to have some fun. Stealing cars from Diablo's isn't very smart though. Armed even with Colt's and Uzi's, Liberty City was still a tough place. Tommy had just grinned at him, "What are ya' scared Joey?" He smirked then, looking ahead shaking his head. They were ducking behind an Idaho and spying on the gang members.  
  
One of them lit a cigarette and started to pace back and forth with an uzi. Tommy had pulled out his magnum and was aiming right at the smoking man. Joey gaped, "Are you crazy?" he hissed.  
  
Joey then knew that Tommy Vercetti was not a man to be messed with, and even though he was from a rival family, he liked him. And even though it may sound foolish and even a bit babyish, he thought he was really cool.  
  
Everyone needs a role model I guess. Tommy grinned and centered his gun. Chambering a round he prepared to fire. Joey pulled out a grenade and prepared too. Then Tommy suddenly jumped out from behind the car and yelled, " Hey ass-hole, didn't you know smoking kills ya'?"  
  
With that the man turned, the stick falling from his mouth as three bullets ripped through his chest. He flailed his arms, the uzi firing in a final spasm before falling in a heap. Joey saw all of this in what seemed to be hours, but in seconds it was over, and Diablo's were pouring out of the shadows, guns blazing.  
  
He bit out the pin and threw the grenade, it exploded two feet behind the first five men and threw them forward. Four of them died instantly, their neck's snapping on impact. The other raised his face and a bullet-hole appeared were his left eye once was.  
  
Tommy twirled the smoking gun and dived forward. In one fluid motion, he rolled, grabbed the smoker's uzi and brought it up to fire on the other men. On one knee, he closed one eye and squinted, firing again and again. Ten men fell before the automatic's clip ran out. While all this was going on, Joey was starting the Diablo's car. The engine turned over, and the car rumbled with life.  
  
He brought it around to Tommy, and threw out a shotgun for him just as he ran out of ammo for the hand gun. Hefting the shotgun against his shoulder, he blasted through one Diablo and into another. Soon the other one's were running away, except for one. This one was big, huge muscles all over. He sneered and beckoned Tommy over. Tommy dropped the shotgun and walked over calmly.  
  
In one punch, Tommy was on his knees, wiping the blood off his lips. But he was smiling. "Now that you've had your shot, it's my turn." Fast as lightning, Tommy jumped up and kicked the man straight in the face. The brawny man fell back, blood gushing down his face. He whimpered, throwing up his hands. Tommy grinned, "You ain't worth my time." With that he kicked the black man hard in the stomach, walking away.  
  
Joey Leone leaned out of the driver's side window with his magnum and smiled. "But you're worth his," Tommy said pointing at Joey. Joey shot the man four times, he was definitely dead now.  
  
In his office he smiled, they wouldn't have even done it if it weren't for them killing his brother. Micheal Leone was gunned down by Diablo's, for doing nothing at all. So they fought at war ever since. Tommy and Joey had been good friends, and formed a great trust between them.  
  
"And in this business, trust is everything."  
  
Everyone knew about the legendary Tommy Vercetti, who literally robbed Vice city blind back in the mid-80's. Joey walked the streets of Liberty City, nice place for mobbery, but nothing as impressive as Vice City. But now Tommy's gone, missing. "Well, they're going to answer to Joey Leone. I'm on my way to Vice City!" 


End file.
